


Brief Encounter

by itakethebottom



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Chair Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: 1963年以前, 伊利亚与拿破仑苏洛一共做过六次爱，五次他射在苏洛里面，一次射在他的脸上。





	Brief Encounter

1963年以前, 伊利亚与拿破仑苏洛一共做过六次爱，五次他射在苏洛里面，一次射在他的脸上。

 

那特别的一次是在那间狭小的实验室里，或者称为审讯室更为恰当。伊利亚赶到的时候男人佝偻的身体正好挡住苏洛因为电击而显露出痛苦神色的脸。伊利亚只能看见被禁锢在手柄上的苏洛的一条胳膊，和他微微发着颤的指尖。

他有着很漂亮的手指，柔软、细长，尾指的第二个骨节上有一小块圆形的烫疤。而此刻正在抽搐着、挣扎着、呼救着……让人很难不去想像它的主人此刻的脸色，那样的惊惶和痛楚相比比此更甚，因此必将被人视若珍宝。

伊利亚在门边靠了一会。他沉默地看着屋子里发生的一切，对自己开始抬头的老二不予理会，苏联特工就那么叉着手，挺着根渐硬的老二站在那里，一动不动。

直到博士直起身来，苏洛头顶的吊灯随后开始以顺时针方向摇晃，于是光照亮他如沉睡中的脸，最后将一小块破碎的彩虹吻落在他的颧骨之上。从伊利亚的角度看过去，那样的苏洛几乎是陌生的，或许是因为美国人此刻看起来格外安静，也格外淫荡——

谁会不想以那样的方式将苏洛绑在椅子上呢？博士也是男人，衰老和疲倦没有减损他根植于人类内心的本能的欲望，面对这样的拿破仑苏洛，全世界的男人都会作出同样的抉择，谁也不可以责怪他们的失德，包括苏洛自己。

双腿被强迫分开到一个足够露出阴部的角度，而后是缠绕在西装裤外的锁链紧紧地扣合在椅子两侧。双手被禁锢在身体两侧，端平锁在手柄之上，于是敞开胸部的遮掩，熟透的乳房如同禁果，在被诱惑的爱子之前早已获得主神的垂怜，它们丰沛而饱满、收归在并不厚实的衬衫之下，随着苏洛的呼吸上下起伏，摇摇欲坠。而他的头——伊利亚的目光落在苏洛的脸上——博士托起他的后颈，用光环的皮革项圈固定住，他的头微微向后仰，露出下颌连至脖颈的流线，他的喉结正在上下滚动，催促着伊利亚——是时候了，就现在。在我他妈的被电成残废之前，在我走向死亡之前，在他之前——

——我得操一操他。伊利亚想。

 

他走过去，放倒那个不知道在搞什么的该死的恐怖分子科学家——管他呢。然后他站到苏洛的面前，站到他的两腿中间。站到他垂下目光就可以看到那张漂亮的、贪婪的、愚蠢的脸的最佳位置。他拍了拍苏洛的脸，美国人没有回应他。

苏洛似乎睡着了。他的睫毛还在微微发着颤，但眼睑已经沉默地归落于不知什么样的梦里。他的颧骨上头隐约泛起点红色，不像是羞赧所致，更可能是因为电流带来的痛感烧热了他的血。他的嘴唇。伊利亚几乎是屏住呼吸才敢垂下目光落在苏洛的双唇上。他的嘴半张着，唇尖有一小块洇湿的水渍。唇瓣在垂目的眼神中柔软却警惕，他的下唇被自己咬出一小块青白的伤口，挂着点滴血珠，无所适从地等待着一个预期之外的吻。

伊利亚于是没有急着解开苏洛的束缚。相反地，他急于解开了自己的裤链。

硬了半天的老二从他内裤里头跳出来，肿胀的、带着点儿汗味的龟头正正好好地打在苏洛的胸脯上头。后者用过分热情的柔软和温暖环抱住了伊利亚的屌。

苏联特工握着自己的阴茎根部，没怎么费力就撬开了苏洛那件紧绷的衬衫前襟的两颗扣子。

红胀的阳具顶端刚刚搭上温暖的身体便察觉到不同寻常的地方。真是婊子。伊利亚握着老二拍在苏洛袒露的胸口，而后缓缓拖着那根肉棒沿着中线向下蹭。苏洛的两个奶子都是湿的。是那种类似涂抹在额间的圣膏一般滑腻的触感。这使得那两只原本就饱满而圆润的乳房甚至显出些许的光泽，在如同白昼的灯光之下，细碎的汗珠折射出一万种奇异的光，托付起汝神之母。奉迎着那根苏联人的鸡巴。那根鸡巴自上而下，被双乳簇拥着、咬合着、拥抱着、揉搓着，趟过苏洛的胸膛，而后再一次，又一次。直到它胀得更大，更热。更加不可阻挡。

伊利亚在自己的呼吸开始变的粗重起来之前折起一条腿，膝盖抵住苏洛的阴部，他一只腿半跪在椅子上，右手仍旧握着自己的老二，阴茎顶端已经开始冒出几滴接近透明的水珠儿，周身受馈于慷慨的乳房，辅以苏联人尽责的手掌，搓得快要烧起火来。他握着那根东西撑起身子，把龟头用力地打在苏洛的脸上。

那声音不算好听，比起寻常的耳光显得有些闷哑，伊利亚没怎么想到怜悯和爱惜，他的力气很大，他需要苏洛醒过来。

他得操一操这张嘴。

 

“唔——”苏洛睁开眼的时候伊利亚清楚地看见美国人的睫毛上挂着一滴泪珠。“Peril……下午好——”

我很好。伊利亚把阴茎抵到苏洛的嘴边。现在把它吸得好一点。

苏洛看起来仍旧有些没完全清醒的样子，但是那根粗大的红热的抵在嘴角的肉棒叫他没时间去整顿思绪，粉红的柔软的双唇几乎是毫不犹豫地张开，湿润的内壁刚刚裹住龟头顶端，伊利亚就挺动身体把整根鸡巴全都捅进了他的嘴里。

后来伊利亚偶尔回忆起这一天的时候，他发现自己单薄的负疚感随着时间的推移变的更为寡淡——他尚在迷蒙之中就已经直到如何服务男人抵到嘴边的肉棒，如果这并非天生的娼妓，那么什么才是？

伊利亚操着他的嘴。

苏洛的口腔被男人的阳具撑得几乎不剩下什么缝隙，湿润的唇舌艰难地裹弄着阴茎头部肿胀起来的部分，而后是一整根鸡巴，突起的肉筋几乎将他的口腔摩擦出细碎的痛感，却因为不断分泌而出的津液避免了留下伤痕的可能。他的口腔将整根肉棒裹入一弯温柔的留恋的湖湾，伊利亚来回抽插的动作因此看起来甚至显得有些多余了。苏洛不断地用嘴唇来回吮吸着他的老二，他似乎觉得那东西有多好吃似的。伊利亚操着他的嘴，一边把手放在苏落的脑后，他单手解开皮革束带的纽扣，攥着苏洛卷曲的的头发将他的头狠狠地按在自己胯间。

他操进他的喉咙了。他的胃。他的心脏。他的屁股。

苏联人多么想要就这样将苏洛操得一分为二。一半留作白日无谓又冗长的亲吻，在垂暮的花园里含住他的一节指尖，或许可以为此买一栋位于高地乡下的房子，最好带个花园，他将在白色的花园椅上操他。而另一半。

另一半切碎肢干，挖出内脏，捧起鲜血。放进自己身体里面。在很多年后，永远深埋在西伯利亚的雪中，从此无人问津。无人在意。

苏洛在快要窒息之前伊利亚终于用他那只总是发抖的右手把他从自己的胯间揪了出去。男人的老二离开他的嘴巴，苏洛抓紧时间大口大口地呼吸了一会儿。他似乎被伊利亚操得有些发蒙。那根依旧硬挺的、愤怒的、漂亮的、却没射出来的鸡巴就在他睫毛之下，周身被自己的津液裹了一层亮晶晶的光泽，顶部甚至还挂着些浮白的水分，散发着不算很重的汗味和诡异的腥臊气息，贴在他的脸上。

苏洛抬起头看着伊利亚，他的额角有几簇碎发蜷曲着垂下来，在他的眉骨之下投出一小块灰暗的阴影。

“看样子……”苏洛笑起来的时候伊利亚再一次用阴茎重重地拍了拍他的脸。但苏洛似乎并不在意。“需要帮忙吗，我的朋友？” 苏洛停顿了一下，垂目的余光中他看见了自己那袒露的双乳，红色的乳尖高高地翘着，他随即明白伊利亚刚才做了什么。于是他笑得更欠揍了。

“我有更好的给你。”

伊利亚射在他的脸上。

大股的精液射在苏洛的眼角、眼睑、颧骨、鼻梁、嘴角、下颌、喉咙、锁骨。于是苏洛睁开眼，睫毛上沾着白色的精液。而后他伸出舌头，舌尖卷过腥膻的液体，随即吞入口腔。他最后挺起腰肢，举滴成流的精液顺着他双乳之间的缝隙一路滑至他的下腹。

伊利亚解开他全身的桎梏，在苏洛还在品尝自己的精液的关口，吻住他的嘴巴。

苏洛没有在那个吻中笑出来。他只是沉默地、顺从地接受着撬开他齿关的蛮横的舌头，也当然没有理会在他身后自他腰窝向下一把扯掉他的西装裤的粗糙的手。

他的苏联朋友想必忍耐了很久，太久了。苏洛甚至暗暗佩服他的定力。

他一定想得快疯了。这个可怜的男人。苏洛想。他早就想操一操我了。从第一次见到伊利亚那天开始苏洛就知道。这个高大的金发男人，对他盛名不负的屁股垂涎已久，和其他所有男人并无不同。

伊利亚的吻终于停下来，而后是厚重呼吸吐在苏洛的眼角。他合上眼睛。伊利亚于是在他的眼睛上留下一个吻。

他抓住苏洛的腿迫使他分开膝盖跪在椅子上，重新硬起来的阴茎分开臀瓣，抵住苏洛的后穴入口。

伊利亚贴住他的后背，舌尖卷过他的耳垂的时候苏洛抖了一下。他很少在性爱开始之前出现这样的反应。苏洛觉得喉咙有些干，口腔里还残留着男人那根鸡巴的味道。咸咸的。

那倒真的是根不错的鸡巴。苏洛忽然想到这件事。

 

“我要操你了，” 他的英语还是那样蹩脚。苏洛想。他想笑一下的，略表敬意什么的。但他没能笑出来。

“小拿破仑。”

 

 

完。


End file.
